1. Field
Embodiments relate to a compound and an organic light-emitting device comprising same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and produce full-color images.
The organic light-emitting device may have an anode, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode on a substrate in this stated order. Here, the hole transport layer, the emission layer and the electron transport layer are organic thin films including an organic compound.
The organic light-emitting device having a structure described above is driven as follows.
As a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes provided from the anode move toward the emission layer through the hole transport layer and electrons provided from the cathode move toward the emission layer through the electron transport layer. Carriers such as the holes and the electrons recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons. These excitons change from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.